25 Times or The Life Of Team Avengers
by ThePointGirl
Summary: 25 scenes in the Avengers lives prompted by one word. Including Avengers: Next Generation.


**Title: **25 Times or (The Life Of Team Avengers)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

**Notes:** I'm aware that most of the children mentioned are not canon, but sue me, they are my creations.

* * *

**1. Hero**

Everyone has a different idea of what it means to be a hero. Some think it's saving the innocent, others think it's saving the ones that can't save themselves. A few think it's avenging the public's right to freedom and peace. We all have heroes in our lives whether we realise this or not. There will always be a person looking out for you whether you know it or not. Some heroes use their fists and others use a hammer, a shield or a bow. If you're a hero rising from the shadows, stand up, and whatever your weapon, pick it up and defend in the ways only you know how.

**2. I'm here**

Bruce knew it was bad when he de-Hulked during the heat of the battle tried to get away from the arms fire, be it friendly or otherwise, not realising he was bleeding until his vision began to blur and it all went sideways. He was desperately clinging on to consciousness, trying to do calculations in his head. At some stage he registered it was quieter, no gun fire, and there someone hovering over him, cursing lewdly. Tony.

'Seriously Banner, when I leave you alone I expect you to take care of yourself. You're not me. Sheesh' and then more cursing. Bruce closed his eyes. 'I'm here. Don't go to sleep on me, that's rude!'. He woke up in a med ward two days later.

**3. Funeral**

Agent Phil Coulson's funeral was held weeks after New York and the procession honoured him. The U.S Marine Corp - the regiment he served – saluted his coffin as it sunk into the ground, an American flag draped over the top. All Avengers were present, each trying to maintain blank expressions. Pepper had pushed Tony into attending, the man refusing to for hours. However when it end, people moving on to the repast, Tony stayed looking down at the headstone and the oak wood confines holding one of the few good men of S.H.I.E.L.D. He didn't cry at his own father's funeral, but tears stained navy blue lapels of his suit.

**4. Puppy love**

'Puppy love' is called so for its resemblance to the adoring, worshipful affection that may be felt by a puppy, focusing on the fact that the emotions maybe short-term. When James Rogers was 10 years old, he told his friends he was in love with his History teacher Ms Roberts. So, he wrote a Valentine's card and put it on Ms Robert's desk. She confronted him after class, explaining what he was feeling and how it would go away, kindly with a ruffle of his hair. Ms Robert's kept the card and many years later, when James graduated with a major in History, she gave it back to him with a smile.

**5. Gloves**

Darcy, became an un-official baby sitter/handler for the prodigal kids of the Avengers. Come Christmas time, her salary had been almost eradicated on presents for all the people she knew and cared about. On Christmas Day, she sat amidst wrapping paper and glitter, with a cup of eggnog and looked around at the scene playing out in front of her. She smiled softly at how happy it was. James was playing chess with Steve and winning much to the boy's glee. Jane handed her a present. Opening it, she got tan Prada gloves, with _D.L _stitched on the wrist in silver.

**6. Surprise**

Clint held baby after baby that graced their group. First, came Lucy Stark, then Molly Banner and then James Rogers (reddy-brown hair and blue eyes) and on it went. Clint was the 'favourite Uncle', the one they all turned to when their parents were driving them nuts. Clint wanted children. He loved them all with all his heart, but in the end they all called someone else _dad._ One year, out of the blue, a young (he turned out to be 17 years old) blond-brunette boy, in a grey hoodie, holding a letter from S.H.I.E.L.D confirming a DNA match with an agent, appeared at Clint's apartment. Tommy Rodriguez-Barton: his son.

**7. Happy Birthday**

The student body expected Lucy Stark to hold a big party for her Sweet 16. Sure, she held parties on the weekend, invited everyone and danced 'till the sun came up; but as time cranked around to her 16th birthday she knew precisely what she wanted. Lucy sent her small group of misfits a text from a private server she set up (so dad couldn't track it. She's got an IQ of 185, duh) telling them the destination and time. By 10pm on the 18th of June, Lucy, Molly Banner, the Banner twins (Eli and Amelia), James Rogers, her brother Tony, Tandy Odison, Tommy Barton, and Marcus Rhodes, sat around a camp fire on the beach with burgers and marshmallows and Eli's guitar. She blew out the candle of her cupcake and thanked S.H.I.E.L.D for the 'Avengers Initiative'.

**8. Muse**

Steve opened one of his sketchbooks one day to find that there were pages and pages devoted to one Avenger in particular. Amongst all the drawings of buildings, motorcycles, and versions of Pepper he'd long since given up on, there were sketches of Natasha. They ranged from light pencil sketches, the charcoal dustings, to pen works and there were loads. Steve hoped to God the woman never found them – then he might be thrown from Stark Tower, top floor. A few were not of her fully, just her hands, the curve at the back of her neck and the curl of her hair. He closed the book and smacked himself on the head multiple times.

**9. Magic**

Molly Banner was 7 years old when she perfected a fair few magic tricks, most of them relating to playing cards and illusions, and she – with a little nudge – would show off to the adults and other children. She was intrigued by the whole idea and the secrets behind it all, keeping it a quiet quirk throughout her early teens. The movie _Now You See Me_ made Molly even more excited about magic and the art of distraction. She taught James a few tricks and one summer, at the age of 19, the pair held an illusionist show in a grand theatre which sold hundreds of tickets, each dollar going to charity for children in Nepal and India.

**10. Marriage**

It's tradition that a man proposes to a woman and that's how it's re-told in romance novels etc. However, two women defied the laws of tradition like it was going out of fashion. Jane and Darcy had encouraged it and giggled like school girls when they realised that Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanoff were going to be the ones proposing. Pepper had had enough and announced boldly that she was going to go through with it and tame Tony Stark. Natasha had kept quiet – although no one was surprised – and when they told the story later, it was when both Steve and Natasha were on a mission that had gone haywire pretty quickly, and she had turned to Steve and said – _'When all this is done, marry me?'_

**11. Expertise**

Each Avenger had their niche, their expertise, their _something_ that no one else on the team could do. Tony had his suit, which only he could operate completely and as gracefully as he did. Natasha had her immaculate skills as an assassin and could take down seven men in under four minutes without a weapon. Clint had his 'hawk' vision, meaning he never missed his target and preferred a bow to a sniper rifle. Thor had his mjlonir that conjured lightening. Steve had his shield, matched with his tactics and leader ship skills and he was the world's only super soldier. Bruce had the Hulk. What the public didn't know was that Tony was the team's second in command (appointed by Steve), Natasha enjoyed revelling in her feminine side, Clint gossiped like a queen, Steve was extremely sarcastic and had deadpan humour, Thor was really sweet, and Bruce was a big Hunger Games fan.

**12. Superstition**

Tandy didn't believe in superstition. She knew a world of guardians and had a throne as a princess of Asgard, but held no vice of petty superstition. Things went wrong if you made them so, destiny and karma were irrelevant. She saw power, and royalty in Asgard, but like her father, she loved earth and the people around her. Half human and half Asgardian meant Tandy spent many years confused of where she belonged. In Asgard she visited a family member only spoken about in hushed tones. Loki looked back at her with snarling disgust, before warning her of the trials she'll have to face when Asgard recognised her as half-cast and how she'll have her crown snatched from her golden head.

**13. Plugged**

Rhodey had known Tony for years. He was the one who kept looking when the genius got kidnapped in Afghanistan. The arc reactor never ceased to make Rhodey queasy whenever he saw its electric blue light through Tony's t-shirt or tailored suit. He hated what it did to his friend. His lung capacity was decreased with that thing plugged into his heart. It made the Colonel sad and concerned. He could read Tony better than most, and he spotted the plastic smiles when people mention it casually. But now, Tony has a new heart, the arc reactor is gone. Rhodey knew that Tony missed it sometimes, because of how it _made_ Iron Man. No matter what, Tony would always be Tony.

**14. Tease**

Lucy and James had parallels to their fathers first meeting. As children they were fine, not really interacting much, but as they passed puberty all hell broke loose. Pepper was the one who gave her ice cream as Lucy yelled and kicked and huffed about the 'stupid blue eyed idiot'. They threw insults when they could, picking on every tiny detail. The pair got in each other's space, baring teeth and sneering at the other about the most stupid thing. Soon, the fighting switched to teasing that was on the border of _flirting._

'You and Zoe a _thing _now?' Lucy asked, mockingly.

'Don't get jealous, Stark'

'Bite me, Rogers'

'Only if you ask nicely'

'You wish'

It was Steve and Tony's reaction to _that _which was funniest thing.

**15. Storm**

The New York Times had field day, when during a hail-rain storm (in May!), there was an attack on the city. The disastrous weather conditions were cooked up by the villains of the month causing absolute panic. A reporter tried to stay out of harm's way, watching the scene unfolding as in swept the Avengers, only there were more of them. She snapped photos on her phone. She realised just who they were when a boy dressed in a black military combat suit, came skidding on the asphalt near her and growled in frustration. Spotting her, he nodded, saluting at her before calling – 'Mom, Dad, a little help would be appreciated!'. On his back she could just make out the tattered American flag. Old and new fighting as one.

**16. Jump**

You know, could you three-' Bruce pointed at three parties involved that were messing with his nerves, which was never a good sign. '-stop forgetting that _you can't actually fly?!'_ he snapped and each one flinched. Steve looked the most guilty and sheepish, Natasha tried to remain stoic but her eyes softened, shoulders slumped slightly, Clint had the impression of a student in the principal's office. 'I am getting really quite tired of all this _jumping off_ nonsense you all do. The Hulk can, Iron Man can and so can Thor. You? No. So, I am going to say this one last time, before I purposefully hulk out and knock you around a bit, cut it out' and the heart rate monitor slowed to an ebb and flow.

**17. Weapon**

Director Fury had little patience with a lot of the people he dealt with on a daily basis. They seemed to know exactly how to piss him off to the highest degree. He carried on the 'Avengers Initiative' after Phil's death for a list of reasons. Not just because of the oncoming war. He watched the Avengers grow, he saw that if broken they could all be used against S.H.I.E.L.D. Each one was a dangerous weapon, controlled and contained and he wasn't just talking about Banner. If he was honest, they worried him. Stark was barely controllable, Rogers was volatile, Barton had issues, Romanoff kept everything hidden, and Thor – well, Fury wasn't sure but all that shit with Loki had caused him to ponder.

**18. Beach**

Natasha laid out on the sand, slipping a pair of sunglasses on and breathing out evenly. The sun rays sunk into pale skin and she enjoyed the quiet. No noise. No battles. No moronic behaviour. No _men._ She had been put on leave for two and half weeks, and told by Fury to 'go away and get some sun', with a dismissive flap of his hand. She would have objected and was still offended, but pleased to be ordered to soak up rays. She switched her mobile off, keeping her Bluetooth online in case anyone really did need her. Just Natasha, sun, sand, blue sky, and clear ocean water.

**19. Lost**

Marcus Rhodes was a little confused. Sure, his dad was ex-Navy and whatever, but Marcus stared at the timetable in his hands and then re-read the map on the wall. Nope. Nope. So much nope. The directions and the numbers didn't make sense! It was only his first week. Marcus groaned.

'Lost?' came a younger voice, amused voice. Marcus turned, a small, dark haired boy in an Iron Man t-shirt and black skinny jeans, flashed a grin.

'A little' he answered.

'I'll help you if you want. Tony Stark Jnr' the boy shrugged and he held out a hand.

'Marcus Rhodes' and they shook hands.

'Alrighty Rhodey, gimme your timetable' and Marcus raised his eyebrows at the nickname.

The beginning of a new friendship? Possibly.

**20. Cry**

Thor had never seen the good Captain cry. He didn't ever wish to either, seeing as that would mean his friend and comrade was deeply troubled or hurt. He was valuable soldier and leader: a good man. Thor respected him from the start - and offered the man a hand when he had been knocked down in battle. During one fight, the Captain was hit and he lost all his strength and power that he possessed usually. The situation had confused the god when the man shrunk so tiny and glared at anyone who approached him. Their leader was so frail. Thor consoled him as best he could. The Captain ducked his head and punched the wall, sobbing when it wounded him. So, Thor let him be.

**21. Blast**

Steve knew that crashes and bangs shouldn't be necessarily normal, but with company he kept, he'd got used to it. Nevertheless, one warm Sunday evening he sat with the entire group, talking about their children when all of a sudden – BANG! The door to the living space burst open and a figure holding a silver shield, blasted backwards, landing on his back on the carpet. Steve's son lowered the shield, twirling it to see any damage.

'Holy crap. That worked. Hi everybody' James waved at the adults, not shifting from the floor. Lucy and Erin appeared at the doorway. Lucy stood over James and smirked, the Iron Man Mark 94 glove on her right hand.

**22. Scrabble**

Scrabble should be taken seriously. It's competitive as hell and Jane learned that extremely quickly not to laugh at the idea of a Scrabble Tournament in the Avengers Tower. Thor was not allowed to use Asgardian words, however he still did okay. Ironically, it wasn't _Steve_ and _Tony_ who made it a conflict. It was Clint and Bruce. The archer didn't talk much and when he did you might not believe he had a big vocabulary. While really he had one to rival Bruce's which impressed the chemist. There were rounds and rounds and rounds and even Natasha got impatient with it all. Clint kicked back; hands linked behind his head and said – 'Suq is an Arabic market. I win, Banner'.

**23. Tower block**

'How has this happened? Children have taken over the tower?!'

'We've been isolated and put on lock down by our own kids. J.A.R.V.I.S I blame you'

'_Captain Rogers, I have no involvement in this. It was your son and Master Stark who gave the orders'_

'Let me guess, the dynamic duo planned this?'

'_You guess correctly Dr Banner'_

'_I would like to inform you that the rebels are at floor 72, it would be in your best interest to arm yourselves'_

'Paintball guns and masks. Oh jeeze, no good is going to come out of this'

'At least three of them have training'

'Not helping, Tash'

'_Elevator doors opening. Good luck, Avengers' _

When the kids wanted to win, damnnit they win.

**24. Taxi cab**

In NYC there are over 100, 000 yellow taxi cabs on the streets every day. Cabbies picked up tourists, lawyers, students, billionaires who over tip, and government officials who have miniature breakdowns in the back seat. One yellow cab hosted a rather beautiful but heavily pregnant lady and a curly black haired man in glasses who was close to panicking like most fathers. He hoped the best for the couple, they held hands the entire journey. He took them to Lennox Hill Hospital and tried to ignore the conversation in the back. When they arrived, the driver shooed them out, paying the fare himself and driving away.

**25. Search**

'Okay, yeah, we've been to twelve different stores. You have perused a total of twenty six wedding rings and you do not have _one_ in your possession right now' Tony said, fiddling with his tablet.

'Tony, you didn't have to come, I asked you because-'

'I'm awesome. I know. Come on, Rhodey, Naomi adores you she wanted you to put a ring on it for a year and three quarters already!' Tony complained and Rhodey scowled.

'How the hell do _you _of all people know that?'

'Pepper. Obviously' Tony beamed, Rhodey rolling his eyes and walked around the glass counter of the thirteenth jewellery store. He wanted to scream or hit something hard. 'Rhodey' Tony tapped on the glass.

Rhodey walked over, peering into the glass, and his eyes widened. That was the ring. That was the _one_.

Lucida diamond band, $41,700, Tiffany & Co.

* * *

Review if you like it or want more NG ffs.


End file.
